


Movie Night

by FerrousKyra



Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: The dorm-wide mover nights  in Kyoshi's building can be described as... chaotic. Hopefully, Kirima & Lek behave well enough that Rangi will start coming to them regularly.
Relationships: Jinpa & Rangi & The Flying Opera Company, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021 - day one:
> 
>  ~~Kisses / First Kiss~~ **or** College / University AU

It's Friday night in the Yangchen building. Which means it's mover night for the whole dorm.

& as an added bonus: Rangi has agreed to join them.

Now, so long as Kirima doesn't tease her too much, & Lek is only moderately infuriating, Kyoshi can spend the whole evening with Rangi curled up into her side.

**.oOo.**

It doesn't start off great. Kyoshi had spent the entirety of the time between when her final class ended & when Rangi knocked on the door trying to persuade the others into letting their guest pick the movie.

Jinpa, having manners, agreed. Everyone else claimed that she has yet to earn her keep. Including Lao Ge, the custodian who was perpetually failing to fix the bathroom sink, & is thereby always there. (Even Rangi knows that if you use the first-floor restroom you wash your hands in the equally decrepit kitchen.)

Lek winds up choosing an old action movie based off of the legendary Tieguai the Immortal, which is admittedly a crowd-pleaser.

Fortunately, the old janitor leaves before Rangi comes in. Unfortunately, that was after she knocked on the door.

**.oOo.**

All in all things go pretty normally, despite the extra person.

Kirima & Lek get popcorn absolutely everywhere, making Kyoshi ring her hands the whole time because she can't clean it up until there's no more. & with Wong making sure everyone has enough snacks, there will _always be **more**_.

Jinpa does his best to calm down the room when things inevitably get heated. As always, none of the rowdy trio listen to a word he says.

Kirima teases Rangi to no end. Neither throw hands though, so it's fine.

**.oOo.**

Eventually, though, everyone settles down & actually _watches_ the mover. & once Kirima is sufficiently enthralled, Rangi begins to relax.

In the end, Kyoshi gets what she wants. Her fiery girl lets her guard down & curls into her like a koalaotter. & suddenly the world feels serene to Kyoshi. She's surrounded by her friends, with Rangi relaxing in her arms; all enjoying a cheesy mover on a warm night.

Kyoshi presses a kiss onto Rangi's head & wishes the moment could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I made sure to throw in a kiss as to not completely ignore the 1st half of the prompt.


End file.
